oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kosa Kosa no Mi
The Kosa Kosa no Mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit which grants whomever devours it the ability to manipulate light and grant said light mass, turning it into hard light, which the user can control for varies reasons. This essentially turns whomever devours the fruit into a Bright Human (煌人間 Kō Ningen) Gambi Marlow is the current user of this Devil Fruit. Etymology Kosa(コサ) is derived from Kōsai(光彩) which means Brilliance, Dazzling Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths The power of the Kosa Kosa no Mi lies in it's ability to take light and turn it into something physical, granting it the ability to interact with the environment as if light was a physical substance. For the most part, this is why it's simpler to sum up the abilities of the Kosa Kosa no Mi as the manipulation of hard light. Thanks to the Kosa Kosa no Mi's ability to give light a physical form, it is possible to mold and create a variety of objects from the Kosa Kosa no MiSeeking Food: Gambi Marlow creates numerous orbs of light via the Kosa Kosa no Mi's abilities.Floating Lamps: Gambi Marlow creates a physical replica of his axe in an attempt to block Draco D. Damon's attack.. Due to this, it's notable that the Kosa Kosa no Mi offers an unbelievable amount of versatility, limited only by the user's creativity and concentration. Due to the Kosa Kosa no Mi's abilities, one can grant light the ability to deal blunt damage, or even the ability to pierce people and objects. Weaknesses As is incredibly obvious, the Kosa Kosa no Mi grants one the ability to manipulate light to turn it into hard light and control said hard light. However, it is important to note that the Kosa Kosa no Mi doesn't grant the ability to generate light. For this reason, being deprived of a light source is the greatest weakness of the Kosa Kosa no Mi. Another notable weakness of the Kosa Kosa no Mi is that in terms of the molding of objects, the objects can easily come apart suggesting the user loses their concentration. This becomes more stressed upon the more abstract or complex said object is. Other than this, the user suffers standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage Marlow as the current user of the Kosa Kosa no Mi, has varies ways of using it's powers in combat. Many of which are highly destructive. Marlow usually utilizes the powers of the Kosa Kosa no Mi in conjunction with his axe Balduriemma. This is due to the axe being constructed with a material that allows it to absorb and redistribute heat which is mostly obtained via light. By doing so, Marlow can essentially emulate heat based attacks and even combine them with the abilities of the Kosa Kosa no Mi for devastating effects. Outside of his usage of the Kosa Kosa no Mi along with Balduriemma, Marlow has shown to ability to engulf his fist in hard light to augment the power of his punches. He is also shown to create replicas of weaponry whenever he deems a situation unfit for Balduriemma's usage. When it comes to naming his techniques, Marlow follows a theme of using words that are often considered holy. Techniques *'Radiant Smite':... *'Holy Lantern':... **'Benevolent Shine':... *'Divine Arrow':... **'Tracking Mode':... ***'Twin Arrows of Purity':... *'Holy Eradication': All techniques that fall under this category can only be used whilst Balduriemma is in her Sun Maiden form. ** Sun Demolition:... ** Holy Rays of Purity:... References Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits